Melody of the Force
by Muse of Scrolls
Summary: A young girl is rescued from the streets of Coruscant by a Jedi Knight. His kindness gives her the strength to live up to her full potential and to believe in herself even when the situation is darkest.
1. Wish I Had an Angel

_Disclaimer: Melody and all other random characters mentioned belong to me. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi belong to Mr. George Lucas. All songs (chapter titles) in this story belong to Nightwish_.

Chapter 1: Wish I Had an Angel

The lower market plaza on Coruscant was bustling just like any ordinary day. People milled about the stalls either perusing through or selling the wares. A hefty Twi'Lek woman called out to several people on the street, holding out some of the fruits from her stall. Soon she was busy with one of the men who came over. Too busy to notice the hands which grasped several choice fruits from the stand before vanishing through a hole in the stall's wall.

In the alley formed by the Twi'Lek's stall and another, a short, slender figure slipped into the darkness further down the alley. She glanced behind to make sure no one followed her before increasing her pace. Her long, disheveled hair was filthy having not been washed in the past few days and hung around her face, sticking up in some places. But there was no real reason to try to keep it clean since the streets were not very kind to those living on them. All she could do was make sure it stayed out of the way while she struggled to live.

Hiding the fruit inside her tattered cloak, the girl was stopped by several other larger figures. The one in the center, a Corellian teenager with dark blue hair, stepped closer to her, asking,

"All right, what do you have today, Melody?"

_'Oh, no...what does Deluca want now?'_ Melody thought as she took a step back, trying to hide what she had. _'Why can't they just leave me alone?'_ She turned to run, but a Rodian stood in front of her path, brandishing a vibro-blade. Gasping, the girl swallowed and stepped back towards the others, looking from them to the Rodian. _'Just give them what you have...and they might go away.'_ With a small sigh, she dropped the fruits to the ground and stepped away to allow room for the larger boys to see.

After glancing at the fruit, the Corellian clenched his fists and glared at her, demanding,

"What is this! You should be getting money from the stalls, not some moldy fruit! We're going to teach you that lesson if we have to pound it into your skull!"

Staring at him with wide eyes, Melody cringed, thinking, _'Oh, gods, he's going to hit me...I have to...get away...'_ Opening her mouth, a high-pitched scream left her throat. A force emitted with the scream crashed into the Corellian and three others behind him, knocking them into the stone wall. Surprised, she blinked at what just happened before remembering the boy behind her. Turning the other way, she faced the Rodian and thought, _'Please...work again...'_ She screamed again, watching him fall to the ground before leaping over his body.

She ran into the busy streets of the plaza, not even bothering to look behind to see if they were following. Melody knew that they would be up and running soon, and she wanted to put as much distance between them and her. The plaza was an excellent place to disappear, and she would definitely make use of that fact.

"Where is she?" "Over there! Get her!" She heard their shouts and tried to add more speed to her run, but she only managed to trip on uneven ground. Sprawling on her side, Melody winced when she moved her legs to push her body up. Looking up, her panic-filled eyes searched the crowd for someone…anyone who would help her. _'Please…please someone…help…'_ she thought, since yelling in the constant din of noise was pointless.

A pair of boots partially hidden by a long, brown robe appeared at her side, and she glanced up when a soft voice asked,

"Are you all right?"

Her eyes met with a pair of piercing blue eyes set in a mature face. A trimmed beard framed his face while long, ginger-colored hair was half-tied behind his head. He was very tall, broad-shouldered and had the air of a master warrior about him. But his eyes also held a kind look as he gazed at her.

Bending down, he offered her a large, calloused hand, and Melody gripped his palm as he lifted her to her feet. Then, she heard the sounds of the boys and managed to limp behind the man into the shadows of another alley. She hated having to hide as she did, but there was no way she could fight all of them.

XXX

The tall man watched her vanish into the alley before turning his attention to what he sensed was the cause of her fear. Crossing his arms inside the long, loose sleeves of his robe, he waited as the boys came to a stop in front of him. They looked a little confused, but he felt their thoughts were on finding someone, no doubt the girl.

"Is there something you boys need?" he asked, his voice no longer soft, instead almost commanding.

"Yeah, did you see a girl come this way?" A Corellian with blue hair queried, a little bolder than his comrades.

"There are many girls in the plaza," he told the boy, staring right at him.

"Deluca, there she is!" one of the other boys yelled, his finger pointing past the tall, robed man.

He heard a small intake of breath behind him and knew the girl's fears were with these boys. Moving in front of the alley slowly, the robed man made a small gesture with his hand, saying,

"You don't need to deal with her anymore today."

Deluca, the Corellian, stood almost stunned by his words, but he turned to his comrades and said, "We don't need to deal with her anymore today." Then, he and the others turned and vanished in the main part of the plaza.

XXX

Watching all of this, Melody's eyes widened even further when the tall, robed man turned to face her hiding place, saying,

"They're gone. You can come out now."

Instead, she retreated further into the shadows, a little wary of the man who dismissed Deluca and his gang without lifting a finger. Well, he had moved his hand, but that was all really. Then, it suddenly dawned on her what he was. The long, brown robe…his hand gesture and suggestion to the boys…and a silver cylinder hanging from his belt drew her attention.

He seemed to notice her concentration shift to his belt, and he moved his robe so she could see better. It was a lightsaber. Melody had seen only a few of these crafted weapons, and all had been in possession of Jedi. Yes, he had to be a Jedi.

Looking back up at him, Melody moved slowly out of the alley, still favoring her right foot. She winced at the pain felt whenever she tried to put her weight on it. Then, as she glanced down to inspect her leg, Melody heard him state,

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. What's yours?"

Biting her lower lip, she murmured,

"My name's…Melody."

"If you'll allow me, Melody, I can have a look at your injury."

Flicking her eyes up to him, Melody swallowed softly as she turned her leg towards him. She watched Qui-Gon bend down and place his strong hands around her lower calf. It felt strange, like a flow of warmth moving down over her ankle. Wobbling slightly, Melody placed a hand on his shoulder to steady her body. He looked up at her and smiled, and she swallowed, feeling the blush creep over her face.

"Well, Melody, it appears your ankle has been sprained," Qui-Gon said, rising to his full height which was even taller than she thought while lying on the ground. "You'll need to treat it soon. Where is your home, Melody?"

Lowering her eyes, Melody shook her head, not wanting to say to this kind Jedi that she made a living on the streets. Then, she felt his hand on her shoulder, making her look up into his gentle blue eyes again.

"You know, I have a padawan who is just about your age, Melody. Would you like to come to the Jedi Temple to meet him? We could also have your ankle treated by one of the physicians," Qui-Gon told her, smiling.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, wondering if what he said was true. But why would he lie? After all, Qui-Gon was a Jedi Knight. Blinking, she nodded her head, whispering, "Yes…please, I'd like to…go with you…Mr. Jinn, sir."

Still smiling at her, Qui-Gon said, "Please, just call me Qui-Gon." He bent down a little and carefully scooped her body into his arms. It surprised Melody, but she was actually relieved at not having to walk on her hurt ankle. She didn't know how far the Jedi Temple was, but it had to be a pretty long way from here. Slowly, Melody leaned her head against his shoulder, exhaling a long breath and closing her eyes. Soon, exhaustion took over, and sleep descended on her as Qui-Gon strode through the plaza at a steady pace.


	2. Higher Than Hope

_Disclaimer: Melody and all other random characters mentioned belong to me. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi belong to Mr. George Lucas. All songs (titles of chapters) in this story belong to Nightwish._

Chapter 2: Higher Than Hope

Walking into the Jedi Temple, Qui-Gon glanced down at Melody in his arms. She was so light, it worried him that she might be half-starved. He had to give her as much help as he could as a Jedi Master.

There was also something else about her that Qui-Gon sensed before…something more than what he saw. In the plaza, he had just been moving through the streets in no real hurry. Just scanning and inspecting the people there as he often did when he was outside the Temple. Then, without any warning, he heard something, a scream, but it had real power behind it. That was what drew him to the main part of the plaza.

Qui-Gon had heard the girl's thoughts pleading for help, and he saw her lying on the ground. She had struggled to rise even with her injury and also tried to find someone to aid her. Melody had called to him through the Force…without her knowing. It wasn't as strong as some, but she did have the Force with her.

He looked at her closed eyes, recalling when she looked up at him from where she lay on the ground. Her eyes were a bright green and held great strength despite her helpless state. It amazed him to see something so very pure and beautiful on the streets of Coruscant. And he knew that under all the street dust, she was pretty…there was no doubt.

"Master Qui-Gon!" A young voice called, making him look up. Qui-Gon smiled after seeing the teenage youth practically running down the hallway towards him.

"Obi-Wan, you know running is not allowed inside the Temple corridors."

Leaning over to catch his breath, the youth panted, "Yes, Master, I'm sorry." Then, Obi-Wan rose and tilted his head to the side after seeing what was in his master's hands. "Who's that, Master?"

"She's a new friend, Padawan," Qui-Gon answered, turning his face to Melody again. "Her name is Melody, and she needs to see a doctor."

"Her ankle's been injured," Obi-Wan stated, staring at her right leg.

Nodding, Qui-Gon told him, "Come, Obi-Wan. Let's get her to the medical level."

XXX

Inside the medical chambers, one of the physicians finished setting and wrapping Melody's ankle. She dusted her hands and turned to face Qui-Gon, saying,

"She should really try and stay off it for the next 12 hours. It will help the swelling go down."

"Of course. We'll let her rest in my quarters after she's washed up," Qui-Gon told the physician.

"Then, it's a good thing I used water-resistant wrappings," she said, smiling at Melody still sitting on the table.

The young girl just stared at all of the new people around her, glancing from the female physician to Obi-Wan standing next to Qui-Gon. However, her gaze always returned to Qui-Gon, and he approached her, saying,

"I hope you don't mind me carrying you to mine and Obi-Wan's rooms, Melody."

Blinking at him, Melody shook her head, murmuring, "No…I don't mind…"

He smiled at her warmly and once more scooped the girl into his strong arms. Qui-Gon held Melody carefully and strode towards the door with Obi-Wan trailing just behind.

Loosely placing her arms around Qui-Gon's neck, Melody scanned the corridor as they walked. They passed several large rooms where she saw children younger than her performing some type of art movements. At least that was what it appeared to her. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at Qui-Gon, meeting his eyes before glancing back as they passed the room.

"They are pacing through their katas, forms to help them learn self-defense without the aid of a weapon," he answered her silent question.

"Why are they…so young?" she asked, confusion wrinkling her brow.

"We have to begin training at an early age," Obi-Wan said. "Usually, kids are tested to see if they have Force abilities at around four or five years if not earlier. If they have enough, then they're brought to the Temple to be trained into knights like Master Qui-Gon."

Looking from Obi-Wan back to Qui-Gon, Melody's eyes were wide at hearing all of this. She had never known much about Jedi or their ways, and it was amazing to hear all of the things they learned. _'I wonder...if I could possibly become a Jedi,'_ she wondered. Then, she frowned, biting her lower lip.

Qui-Gon faced her, inquiring,

"What troubles you, Melody?"

"I don't have…the skills…to be tested, do I?" She inhaled and released her breath in a sigh. "And I'm too old...right?"

Stopping in the middle of the corridor, Qui-Gon moved to one of the windowsills and gently lowered Melody to sit down. Then, he placed a hand under her chin, making her meet his eyes. He gazed at her intently before saying,

"Melody, there are different ways to test if one is Force-sensitive. The trials of the Jedi Council are some of the most challenging, and for someone of your age, it would be…difficult for the Council to allow you to become a Jedi." When she threatened to lower her head again, he bent his head down to where he could still gaze into her green eyes. "But I know that there is strength within you, Melody. I sensed it in the plaza, just as I sense it now. We just need to find a way to harness that strength."

Blinking, Melody slowly smiled at him, and Qui-Gon returned the smile before picking her up again. She placed her arms around his neck again as he continued down the corridor. He felt so warm where she touched him, and Melody bit her lower lip to stifle the giggle that threatened to leave her mouth.

XXX

Qui-Gon turned down a smaller corridor and stopped at the doors at the end of the hall. He moved back so Obi-Wan could press in the key code for their quarters, and the doors slid open with a quiet hiss. Stepping inside, he set Melody down on one of the chairs, saying,

"Wait here, Melody. Obi-Wan will keep you company."

He gave her a reassuring smile before heading into the larger bedroom where he slept. Entering the refresher, Qui-Gon went to the tub and started filling it with warm water. Then, he heard light footsteps approach, and Obi-Wan entered the refresher, saying,

"Master, the doctor's protocol droid dropped off these for Melody to use when she washed. She said something about it being better for a girl to use."

Taking one of the bottles in his padawan's hands, Qui-Gon smiled at the lunarian flower scented soaps. Yes, they were definitely more suited to a young girl. Looking at his student, Qui-Gon said, "Thank you, Obi-Wan, and send thanks to the doctor."

After Obi-Wan headed for the infirmary, Qui-Gon walked back to where Melody sat and picked her up. He went back inside the refresher and set her on her feet near the tub. Turning off the water, the Jedi master faced the young girl, saying,

"I need to check on a few things, Melody. Will you be all right here alone for a while?"

She looked up at him and nodded before glancing at the huge tub of warm water. Then, she stared at the bottles he had placed on the edge of the tub, asking,

"May I use these?"

"Of course. They're for you," Qui-Gon answered. "I'll find some clothes you can change into once you're finished and set them on the bed. Then, I'll need to see to my errands."

"Thank you…Qui-Gon, sir," Melody told him with another small smile.

"You're welcome, Melody." He returned her smile before exiting the refresher to allow her privacy.

Going into Obi-Wan's bedroom, Qui-Gon opened the closet and pulled out one of his padawan's uniforms. The tunic looked a little big in the shoulders for her, but it would do for now. Folding the tunic and a pair of pants, Qui-Gon went back to his bedroom and placed them at the foot of his bed. He heard quiet splashing and chuckled, shaking his head before leaving his quarters.

XXX

Inside the refresher, Melody had removed her tattered and dusty clothes. She was a little confused on where to put them since the quarters were so clean. It would be a shame to have her dirty clothing spoil it. Then, she noticed a basket near the entrance and dropped the clothes inside.

Standing next to the tub, she dipped a hand in the water, and it was so warm, almost hot. But it would feel so good to be clean again. Slowly, she stepped into the water and sat down. The water came up to the middle of her upper arms, and she sank even further until her entire body was submerged.

Melody sat up in the water, gasping and then giggling. Splashing water over her body, the dust was washed from her skin, but she soon noticed how filthy the water looked. _'Yuck...all the street dust and mud is clouding the water. I'd better drain it.'_ She frowned and reached down in the water to find the plug for the tub and pulled it loose. Watching the water speed down the drain, Melody turned her attention to the knobs above the spout. _'Hmmm...I wonder which of these is warm water...'_

Rotating one, hot water gushed into the tub…a little too hot. Hissing at the feel of the heat on her skin, Melody turned another knob, and the water temperature decreased just enough. _'Much better.'_ Replacing the plug, the tub soon filled with fresh water, and she scrubbed her body. The girl grasped one of the bottles of lunarian flower-scented soap and poured some of the milky white liquid into her palm. Then, she rubbed it through her long hair, making sure it covered all of her tangled mane.

Once her hair was cleansed, Melody took one of the other bottles and poured it in her hand. She washed her entire body with the soap and submerged to rinse all the residue from her hair and skin. The water was beginning to grow cooler, so Melody unplugged the tub once more and stood up. She was careful not to place too much weight on her ankle as she reached for the towel Qui-Gon left for her.

Quickly drying off, Melody wrapped the towel around her and peeked outside the refresher. Qui-Gon hadn't come back yet, so she went inside his bedroom. Lying on the bed were fresh clothes to wear, and she dressed in the leggings and tunic. It was a little bit loose, but the tunic did fit with the help of the sash and belt. The cloth was so soft and warm, and she hugged her arms around herself, laughing a little.

Limping outside of the bedroom, Melody made her way to the soft chair Qui-Gon had placed her in before. She sat down and immediately began feeling more fatigued. _'Why am I...so tired now?'_ Her mouth opened in a wide yawn, and she laid her head on the armrest of the chair. In the quiet living area, her eyes closed and sleep settled over her.

XXX

"So what are the midichlorian levels in her blood?" Qui-Gon asked the doctor who had treated Melody's ankle.

"Considering her age, they are rather high …almost 12,000," she answered, showing him the chart on screen.

"12,000 count…" he repeated, staring at the screen. "Still, the Council wouldn't allow her to be trained as a Jedi. She's too old."

"That is rather sad, Master Jinn," the doctor told him. "To see such potential go to waste…"

Qui-Gon nodded, then looked at the wall as though seeing something past it. He remembered that the sound of Melody's scream had drawn him to the central plaza. _'If she could do that with a scream…perhaps she is capable of more.'_ Still, he would need to see more of her skills before determining anything. After thanking the doctor, the Jedi master headed back to his quarters.

Punching in the code to enter his rooms, Qui-Gon stepped inside and saw a different Melody curled up on the chair sound asleep. She had cleaned up rather well, and her still damp hair draped over part of her face. With her clothed in one of the Jedi uniforms, it almost looked as though he had two padawans. He smiled and walked over to the chair, brushing back the long, wet hair. Her face was soft and pink tinged her cheekbones.

As he gazed at Melody, he thought she looked a little uncomfortable in her current sleeping position. Carefully sliding his arms under her body, Qui-Gon lifted her and softly walked into his bedroom. He gently laid her on the large bed and covered her with a blanket. Then, the Jedi sat beside the bed and closed his eyes to begin his meditation.

Entering the plane where his mind met with the Force, Qui-Gon slowly expanded his senses beyond the physical means. Someone was troubled, and it surprised him to find the feeling coming from nearby. He opened his eyes and looked at Melody finding her brow wrinkled with worry or fear. Placing a hand on her head, he saw the dreams that bothered her; the boys from the plaza were chasing her down a long, dark alley.

To ease Melody, Qui-Gon ran his hand down her hair, sending tendrils of warmth through the Force into her mind. Soon, her face grew slack, and her lips curled into a small smile. He smiled at her calm mind and softly grasped her hand. Then, Qui-Gon was surprised to find her fingers grip his, but he didn't remove his hand. Instead, the Jedi remained where he was, watching her sleep.

XXX

_Time it took the most of me  
and left me with no key  
to unlock the chest of melody  
mother, the pain ain't hurting me  
but the love that I feel  
when you hold me near_

_the hopes were high  
the choirs were vast  
now my dreams are left to live  
through you_

_red sun rising  
drown without inhaling  
within, the dark holds hard  
red sun rising  
curtain falling  
higher than hope my cure lies _


End file.
